mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
User talk:Ashdenej
Feel Free To Ask Me Anything Go ahead! I won't bite. ashdenej 14:30, November 7, 2011 (UTC) __TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to MS Paint Adventures Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Green Sun page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Pigbuster (Talk) 18:56, October 25, 2011 Caption Quotes Hey, I'm just wondering why you deleted the link on the Kanaya page? --DarthEinstein 20:33, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Because no other pages that I've seen have a link to the quote's origin? (I went and had a peek at Rose and LE, just to make sure, and they lacked it.) Unless this is the New Done Thing, and I didn't get the memo, in which case I'm sorry for the misunderstanding. ashdenej 21:04, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Right, in order to show goodwill, I've gone and edited Rose's & LE's pages with a link to their dealies. I'll go and restore Kanaya's, too, h'mm? E: Have done so. ashdenej 21:17, November 9, 2011 (UTC) :No, it's not really a Thing That's Done, but there's no real official things on this wiki. I just started doing that a day or two ago because sometimes people try to "correct" them when they are actually correct (ie changing "jesus" in Dave's caption to "jegus"). Also I don't see why not. --DarthEinstein 21:47, November 9, 2011 (UTC) :::Right. I'm on board! Have already started doing it with a bunch of the trolls and completed the kids. Lord English's looks a little odd because of his .gif, but hey, what're we going to do about it, haha? Jolly good, then. By the by, d'you know where the "So cool" from Bro's page comes from? Or is it just a generalised comment? ashdenej 22:03, November 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::Hmmm, I don't know? Perhaps it would be better to get an actual quote then. Hold on, I'll find something. --DarthEinstein 22:20, November 9, 2011 (UTC) :::::Yeah, I did a search, and the closest thing is when Dave takes a self portrait of himself using a captcharoid camera. Other than that, I got nothin'. Also, Bec's comment applies to Halley... wait. The text's in that STRIFE flash, isn't it? Where she plays fetch. I'll go look it up! ashdenej 22:24, November 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Okay. I found some possible quotes for Bro. ::::::"This appears to be a gentleman who knows better than to let good pony meat go to waste." (a bit silly) ::::::"You just know he's being ironic with these weird mind games." (a bit boring, but fits his character well) ::::::"His mysterious ways transcend irony once again." (I think this one's best) ::::::What do you think? And yeah, GOOD DOG BEST FRIEND is in the retrieve package flash. --DarthEinstein 22:33, November 9, 2011 (UTC) :::::::I think the third is best, mm. And I've got most major characters at this point - did you know that Doc Scratch's quote didn't exist? "I am, as ever, an excellent host" has never appeared in the comic. I altered it to fit. Should LE have a background that matches Scratch and Snowman, do you think? ashdenej 22:40, November 9, 2011 (UTC) :That sort of thing is part of the reason I started doing this in the first place. It would make sense for LE's background to match Scratch and Snowman, yeah. --DarthEinstein 22:53, November 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Unfortunately, it appears that LE's background being a different colour from the default makes the boarder of his "ALREADY HERE" caption visible. Hmmm. Wonder if there's a way to make the boarder differently ringed... Also, I've had my sleep and am finishing up the characters. ashdenej 06:40, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Artists Yeah, but then we have one artist here: saying that we are not sourcing his stuff right. So frankly if you can decern which of those names were accurate then go ahead and add them back. Honestly, it upsets me that this artist faults us, because he insinuates that the wiki is shit. When I'm more focused on presenting a clear explanation of the comic rather than which artist drew which drawing. Thats not what the wiki is about in my opinion. This isn't wikipedia, calm down. Also, it strikes me odd that he noticed that we had sourced him wrong, yet he didn't take the five seconds it would have taken to correct the mistake. Who does he think edits this site, paid employees who are supposed to go into the archives of the forums and fact-check everything? Loverdesang 10:02, November 13, 2011 (UTC) "I'm sorry if this came of as snarky or bitchy..." - welp. Yeah, the thing about a wiki is that anyone can edit it. ''Even Slunk, so they could correct what was wrong! That's the beauty of a wiki. And if we just link to that post in the Cascade assets thread, then... it might help, I guess? I really want to write a snippy note to Slunk right now. I was, in fact, aware that Slunk'd named the Beat Mesa - I just haven't taken the time to read every single page on the wiki to ensure that its facts are accurate. Funny thing, that. Gosh. ashdenej 12:35, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Paperkind .—Ryūlóng (竜龍) 20:07, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Dang! I totally missed that. Sorry for attempting to delete it, then! ashdenej 06:43, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Canon Godtier Colours Wait, why are we using those again? A lot of those colors are off, like the Heart and Mind ones, and ''especially the Rage one - its color is the same as the hoodie itself instead of the symbol on it. This doesn't seem like a good idea. Keybored6522 16:48, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Actually, that's a good point. Perhaps we should use these ones? They seem about as definitively canon as can happen, haha. To explain my earlier thought process, though: Hussie can only get hoodies in a certain set of colours, which are off from the comic depictions - which is why Breath is the wrong colour. Latterly, he's swapped to actually conforming canon with his options in real life! Which is why they now all match their hoodie colours much better, mm. ashdenej 12:29, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Haliusprite I don't know if it was an oversight or if you are still working on cleaning up the image and felt the current version was better (if incomplete) but the symbol is missing from it. Just thought I should mention it. On that note, you are fairly good at editing images right? Since it seems we aren't going to get a standard sprite of Equiusprite from the comic, if you have the time would it be too much trouble to ask if you could make one? - The Light6 (talk) 14:07, December 26, 2012 (UTC) :I just realised that a "standard" Equiusprite sprite could be edited together from a clear view of Hal-Equius, so I guess you don't have to worry about it, it can be done later? Also I guess getting the new sprite image for Hal-Equius would fix the dealie with the symbol, so I guess it isn't a long term issue. I guess overall you can pretty much disregard my previous message? - The Light6 (talk) 16:09, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Alchemiter Hey if it's not too much trouble, an image of the symbol on the pedastal would be nice too! Also, (and I really honestly mean no offense), but the Transportalizer logo's missing a few lines and the Alchemiter one doesn't look very clean-cut. 21:18, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Juju Lollipops Idea: have the juju lollipops made into a gif that fades back and forth from the surface to the snakes underneath? I think it'd be cool but can't really do it myself. 19:50, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Here are images to go off of. 20:00, July 25, 2013 (UTC)